The Place Where You Belong
by Furuga
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah seorang waiter baru di sebuah cafe yang sering Changmin datangi. LALU KENAPA MEREKA BISA TIDUR DI BAWAH ATAP YANG SAMA? DBSK story! YAOI! YunhoxChangmin! RnR?


**Furuga Production**

**Proudly present**

**The Place Where You Belong © Furuga**

**Main Cast:**

**Jung 'U-Know' Yunho**

**Shim 'Max' Changmin**

**(will be added along the storyline)**

**Rate: T (will change every chapter)**

**I DO NOT OWN DB5K! IF I DO, I WOULD LIKE TO BANG THEM IN MY ROOM.**

**Warning: YAOI! Shounen-ai! TYPO(s)! PERLU PERBAIKAN! MAKA ITU SAYA MOHON BANTUANNYA! KALAU MAU FLAME, JANGAN MENGENAI PAIRING. THANKIES!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**If you read. Please RnR ^^**

* * *

Seorang pemuda jangkung sedang menyesap _americano_nya di sebelah jendela yang merupakan tempat duduknya setiap malam sepulang kerja. Dari tempat duduknya, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang nampak asing. Shim Changmin, mata pemuda itu terus melekat kepada pemuda berwajah kecil dengan seragam hitam-putihnya. Suara pemuda itu tak dapat lepas dari telinga Changmin.

"_Tuan, ini americano pesanan Anda, jika ada perlu, saya ada di sebelah kasir..."_

Bahkan tubuh tegap yang membungkuk di hadapannya pun terus membayang di kepalanya.

"_Terima kasih, Jung Yunho..."_

Changmin ingat sekali seberapa parau suaranya ketika ia membaca nama pemuda yang tertera di seragamnya, betapa menyesalnya ia memutus pembicaraannya hanya sampai disana.

Changmin merasakan orang itu berbalik melihat kearahnya. Wajahnya memanas, ia rasa pipinya merah sekarang.

Dan pikirannya pun mulai menduga bahwa ia butuh tidur karena ia tak pantas untuk membiarkan sang _waiter_ bertahan di dalam kepalanya. Lagipula sekarang sudah larut malam.

Changmin segera menghabiskan minumannya yang sudah mulai dingin, ia melempar pandangannya ke sekitarnya, dan kemudian terpaku pada _waiter_ tadi yang sudah berganti pakaian, ia berdiri di depan pintu, melambaikan tangannya yang terbalut dengan _sweater_ hijau lusuh sembari mengucapkan beberapa kalimat perpisahan, ucapan terima kasih, dan kalimat bahwa ia akan bekerja lebih keras keesokan harinya.

'_Sweater yang kumuh, apakah ia mencuri pakaian itu dari seorang nenek-nenek atau memang seleranya yang murah?'_

Changmin dapat melihat _waiter_ tadi yang berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyadari bahwa Changmin sedang mengintip melalui jendela. Changmin mengangguk pelan, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Itu benar-benar sweater yang jelek,'_ pikirnya.

Kemudian Changmin teringat bahwa matanya mulai melemas, _americano_ tidak mampu membuat matanya terus terbuka hingga esok hari. Ia harus pulang sekarang.

.

.

Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada stir mobilnya, sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang-panjang dan menyesali perbuatannya barusan. Sebelum membayar _americano_nya, Changmin tidak sengaja membentur cangkir yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan dan membuat pakaian pelayan itu basah serta merusak cangkir milik cafe kecil itu, mau tidak mau Changmin harus membayar lebih malam ini. Entah pikiran Changmin yang sedang kacau, atau Changmin memang berharap untuk dapat mengejar sosok _waiter_ yang tadi mengantarkan pesanannya. Janggal, sekali lagi Changmin menghela nafas. Ia berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar butuh tidur karena pikirannya sudah tidak beres.

Changmin mengangkat dagunya, menatap pada jalan yang sepi dan gelap walau terbalut salju yang putih, namun ia bisa melihat siluet orang yang jelas-jelas berjalan sendirian di kejauhan, Changmin memicingkan matanya.

_Well_, Changmin tidak ingin peduli dengan siluet itu. Namun secara tidak langsung Changmin mendekatinya karena jalan yang orang itu injak merupakan jalan yang juga menuju rumah Changmin.

Entah mata Changmin yang mulai rabun, pikirannya yang kacau, atau memang bayangan itu semakin dekat semakin terlihat seperti seorang Jung Yunho.

'_Mengapa ia berjalan kaki sendirian di musim yang seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia membawa setidaknya sepeda untuk mengantarnya pulang?'_

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya, sengaja membiarkan bayangan itu menjauh lebih sedikit karena Changmin merasa ia terlalu dekat untuk menguntit orang yang ia pikir adalah _waiter_ di cafe tadi. Changmin terpaku, matanya melekat pada _sweater_ hijau yang warnanya sudah mulai pudar. Kisaran 10 meter Changmin tertinggal, namun ia masih bisa melihat manusia itu duduk disamping palang pemberhentian bus. Pemuda itu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniupnya. Dan Changmin baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak memakai sarung tangan, hanya _sweater_ itu yang Changmin kira cukup tebal untuk melindungi orang itu dari tajamnya suhu yang sangat rendah.

Mencoba memberanikan diri, Changmin keluar dari mobilnya setelah menggunakan beberapa atribut penghangat. Kakinya melangkah menuju dimana Jung Yunho duduk.

"Hey." Changmin menyapa, mencoba agar terlihat natural saat melewatinya dan berhenti untuk menatap pemuda yang terlihat menggigil.

"A-ah, saya?" Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh kepada Changmin. Changmin mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu, kemudian terdiam beberapa saat ketika menatap wajah pemuda itu lebih dekat dari saat pertama kali bertemu.

Changmin menenggak ludahnya, sekali, dua kali. Bibir bawah pemuda itu tebal, dan bergetar. Matanya tajam namun Changmin dapat melihat kekosongan yang tersirat. Entah apa yang ada di dalam mata pemuda itu dan Changmin pun tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirkan orang itu, dan ia memiliki naluri untuk mengoreknya perlahan.

Tidak, tidak. Orang itu adalah orang asing bagi Changmin. Tidak ada yang perlu dikupas dari orang itu yang akan berguna bagi Changmin. Changmin kembali memfokuskan pikirannya.

"Kenapa sendirian?" Katanya parau, Changmin tak ingin menatap mata pemuda yang menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau... Tuan yang tadi di cafe..." ucapnya dengan nada sehangat sebelumnya, kemudian memeluk kaki dan lengannya, menggosokkan lengannya dengan telapak tangannya yang telanjang.

Changmin mendecih pelan, "Ya. Aku orang yang tadi. Tapi, hey. Aku bertanya."

Pemuda itu hanya terkikik pelan sembari menujukan matanya pada jalan yang sepi. "Aku menunggu bus untuk datang."

_WHAT?!_

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya, mencerna kembali kalimat pemuda itu. Kemudian menatap pemuda itu dengan horor.

"Yang benar saja! Sekarang sudah pukul 1 malam dan bus terakhir tiba 2 jam yang lalu!" Changmin nyaris teriak. Membuat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ketakutan.

Aigoo, Changminnie, harimau kecil itu tidak pantas untuk disakiti...

Pemuda itu terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku tidak tahu mengenai itu," lirihnya. Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya dapat menghela napasnya.

"Jung Yunho, namamu kan?"

Pemuda itu mendengar suara Changmin kembali tenang, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

Changmin tersenyum simpul, berdiri sembari melepas sarung tangannya dan melemparnya ke kaki pemuda ber_sweater_ hijau bernama Jung Yunho itu. "Pakailah, dan sebaiknya kau datangi rumah kerabatmu yang ada di sekitar sini, pasti ada kan?"

Mata Yunho tertuju pada sepasang sarung tangan merah dengan hiasan salju di bagian punggung tangannya.

"Apa perlu aku antar? Kau bisa beritahu aku jalannya."

Yunho melihat Changmin, Changmin tergelak setelah melihat semburat merah di pipi pemuda tegap tersebut.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, tuan tidak perlu mengantarku atau bahkan meminjamkanku sarung tangan yang terlihat mahal ini..." Yunho berdiri, menatap mata Changmin yang sekarang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya.

"Tak apa, sarung tangan itu untukmu, aku bisa mengantarmu pu—,"

"Baiklah, tuan baik hati, aku izin pulang..." Yunho merunduk dan pergi setelahnya. Changmin dapat melihat Yunho menggunakan sarung tangan kesayangannya.

Pundak pemuda itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Changmin. Dan sepertinya Changmin benar-benar harus tidur dan tidak memikirkan Yunho lagi.

.

.

Changmin melempar tubuhnya ke ranjangnya yang cukup lebar. Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Ia ingin tidur, mengingat matanya sudah mulai mengantuk.

'_Menolak diantar pulang berarti sudah ditolak jika diajak kencan kan?' _

Changmin mengacak helai kecoklatannya, beberapa kali melontarkan geraman sebelum tidur.

"_Pabo_, Min. Apa sih yang lagi kau pikirkan?! Lama-lama gila. Hish, dasar tolol," racaunya. Kemudian ia segera menarik selimutnya untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sebelum ia mendengar ada orang di luar sibuk menekan tombol _bell_ beberapa kali.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong._

"Berisik. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" Dengan malasnya Changmin membawa _plushie_nya menuju pintu dan membukanya.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. Cklek. Ding dong._

"Ehehe, bunyinya lucu..."

Changmin membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang sibuk menekan tombol kecil itu sembari menyeringai. Nadanya rendah dan pelan, namun Changmin mengenali suara asing tersebut.

"Jung Yunho?!" Suara Changmin begitu tinggi memenuhi seisi ruangan. Membuat Yunho takut dan menyesal.

Changmin terdiam, membuat yang satunya ikut terdiam. Dua kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Changmin menghentikan suasana, memberikan mereka waktu untuk menimbun pikiran di dalam kepala.

Kalau saja tempat ini tidak kedap suara, pasti orang-orang sudah terbangun dan segera berhambur keluar karena mendengar suara bising meskipun hanya teriakan sebuah nama.

Tapi sekarang sepi sekali. Jika Changmin sedang menggunakan _headset_ dan memutar _playlist_nya. Pasti 3 lagu sudah berputar selama dirinya dan pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa bicara.

Sehingga Changmin melihat pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya diiringi dengan dengusan kecil dari bibir hati itu.

"Aku sudah mendatangi rumah kerabatku, nampaknya dia sudah tidur. Jadi—,"

"Haish, jelaskan di dalam." Changmin membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, mengajak pemuda kedinginan itu untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat huniannya. Pemuda itu pun masuk sambil tersenyum, sesekali melihat sekeliling dengan kagum.

"Mau sirup, teh, atau susu? Aku tidak akan memberikan kopi karena sudah larut malam," ucap Changmin. Yunho yang merasa kalimat itu untuknya segera mendekati Changmin ke dapur.

"Nggak perlu."

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu sudah sama pucatnya dengan salju yang turun diluar. Aku akan buatkan teh hangat. Jangan protes." Changmin mengambil cangkir porselen dan menyeduh teh yang ia janjikan pada Yunho.

Changmin dapat melihat senyuman yang sangat indah dari wajah Yunho ketika ia hendak memberikan cangkirnya pada Yunho. Changmin mulai merasakan pipinya sudah sama hangatnya dengan teh yang tadi ia buat. Changmin tahu bahwa Yunho terkikik tepat sebelum mulai minum karena melihat pipinya yang memerah. Memalukan.

"Jadi kau kesini untuk apa?" Changmin bertanya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa matanya tidak sanggup menatap manik musang di seberangnya.

"Uh, mengingat rumahmu tidak terlalu jauh dan pintu rumah temanku tidak terbuka untukku. Aku berpikir jika aku boleh..."

"Menginap. Oke, aku tahu."

Yunho menunduk. Menginap di rumah orang asing itu tidak baik dan juga aneh.

"Kamar di sini hanya satu dan tidak mungkin jika aku mengizinkan untuk tidur berdua ataupun memberikan kamarku untukmu. Kau tidur di sofa." Yunho mengangguk. Changmin segera berbalik badan dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Mandi sebelum tidur, aku tidak mau sofaku sama baunya dengan _sweater_mu. Kamar mandi ada di seberang dapur. Aku akan pinjamkan bajuku untuk malam ini."

Sebelum Yunho selesai mengucapkan terima kasih. Bunyi hantaman pintu terdengar. Yunho terkikik melihat 'teman barunya'.

"Ada-ada saja..."

Setelah mengisi perutnya dengan teh hangat, Yunho memasuki kamar mandi. Kamar mandi dengan dinding coklat krem dan lantai yang hampir sewarna. Dengan _bathtub_, tempat bilas, dan toilet yang dipisah dengan dinding kaca. Di _washtafel_, berderet macam-macam botol perawatan yang tak dapat Yunho kenali semuanya. Ia juga dapat melihat _hairdryer_ di samping cermin. Ruangan yang rapi dan seperti hotel dengan aroma Changmin yang menyengat di hidungnya.

Yunho bukan manusia kalangan atas seperti 'teman barunya' yang satu ini. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia harus meletakkan kain kotornya dan bagaimana alat-alat mandi ini bekerja. Namun ia juga tidak berani bertanya pada 'teman barunya' bagaimana ia harus mandi, karena itu akan membuatnya tampak lebih aneh.

Yunho teriak sekeras mungkin setelah air panas mengguyur kepalanya. Yunho panik dan segera keluar dari tempat bilas tersebut, meninggalkan air bercucuran di keset yang ia injak.

"Apakah semua air di sini sepanas itu?" Yunho mendengus, tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja memutar kran merah.

Tak lama setelah itu, Changmin menggedor pintu kamar mandi, meneriakkan beberapa kalimat dan membuka pintu yang ternyata lupa Yunho kunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Changmin melempar pakaian yang ia bawa ke _washtafel_. Wajahnya merah padam karena melihat ruangannya menjadi tidak berbentuk; kain kotor yang berserakan, air panas yang menyala, dan pemuda tanpa pakaian.

Eh? Tanpa pakaian? Apakah yang barusan Changmin lihat adalah, emm...

Changmin berusaha mengabaikan rasa malunya dan memfokuskan pada kondisi kamar mandinya. Suara Yunho yang mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pun mulai kabur. Changmin menghela napasnya. Mencoba menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yunho, dimana ia seharusnya meletakkan kain kotor, perbedaan kran biru dan kran merah, yang mana _shampoo_ dan yang mana sabun, serta ia memberitahu bahwa sudah mengambilkan bajunya untuk Yunho.

Changmin keluar dengan pipi semerah tomat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Lebih besar dari punyaku. Yah, apa yang kupikirkan?! Ah! Changmin!'_

Changmin menepuk pipinya, kembali menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya, memilih untuk tidur.

'_Hari ini benar-benar nggak beres. Baru hari ini aku lihat dia di cafe, lalu dia tidur di ruang tamuku. Ya, Buddha. Apa salahku?'_

Changmin berdiri, mengambil selimut dari lemarinya. Ia berjalan keluar untuk memberikan Yunho selimut itu, namun ia melihat Yunho sudah terlelap di sofa beludru berwarna merah miliknya. Changmin menyelimuti Yunho dan melihat wajahnya dekat-dekat.

Mata bulat Changmin memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Yunho. Ia merasa hatinya berdebar tidak karuan. Changmin tertawa sepelan mungkin, mencoba agar Yunho tidak terbangun.

"Kalau tidur jangan _mangap_, jelek tau."

* * *

**TBC**

**Or END?**

**A/N: Annyeong~ Saya kembali lagi setelah setahun sebulan tidak update fanfict xD rasanya lelah ya, mengetik lagi.**

**Saya berniat akan melanjutkannya, tapi kalau nggak ada yang suka, kenapa harus update?**

**Jadi... tolong reviewnya para fujoshi seperjuangan~!**

**Salam,**

**Furuga**

**Dont forget~**

**v**

**v**


End file.
